Starlight
by Ne0nAbyss
Summary: Star, the demon girl born to Inuyasha and Kagome. She started falling for a demon, but now her heart is shattered and broken. She doesn't know what to do as her humanity slips away along with her sanity.
1. Birth

Birth

After the destruction of the sword So'unga, Inuyasha and Kagome settled down near the small village that Kaede currently resided; although the battle was over the scars it had created on everyone still remained. On the brighter side of everything that happened, it was soon found out that Kagome was pregnant with a baby girl. Her species was still unknown, Inuyasha hoped for a full demon so she could be spared the half-demon taunts, but at the same time he hoped she was human to be spared the pain of bearing demon blood altogether.

At the time of the battle, Kagome had been almost 5 months pregnant. Not even showing signs. Now though as she lay in labor and Inuyasha at her side, she began to recall the small symptoms she had ignored; the swollen feet, throwing up, and the occasional small, yet painful, cramps.

A contraction hit Kagome causing her to yell in pain and claw harshly at Inuyasha's arm. Lucky for him her nails had been trimmed recently.

Kagome knew the baby was on its way, she could feel the shift in the pain, Inuyasha not being able to handle the blood and birth of his daughter, stepped out of the hut. Kaede stepped in and looked at Kagome with a smile as she prepared to bring her sister's reincarnations first child into this world.

Delivery took almost 3 hours, along with having to wash the baby off, before handing her over to her father. The child had snow white hair, light ember colored eyes, small dog ears, and a pale blue crystal shape on her forehead.

"Star," Inuyasha's head snapped up to Kagome, she was panting and sweating trying to cool off, he looked back the baby before looking at her again.

"I like that, we'll keep that name." Kagome smiled as they finally agreed on a name, Inuyasha walked from the hut showing his new daughter around to their friends. One by one they each held her and cooed over how much she looked like Inuyasha. Star cried to be back in her father's arms, and at the sound of her cries Inuyasha scooped her group and examined her for any injuries, but as soon as she felt her father's hands her cries quieted to a soft giggled as he turned her around and checked her over.

Sango chuckled at the over-reaction of the new parent, she held her own child closer to her smiling at the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He adored that baby, exactly as it should be. .


	2. 11 Years

It'd been 11 years since the birth of Star; Inuyasha was head-over-heels in love with his baby girl. The way she loved to pick flowers and bring them to him and Kagome, and even the way she played with Shippo warmed his heart. As he watched her, day in and day out he couldn't help but hope for a better future for her, hopefully one that didn't include being trapped to a tree.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" Star ran back to Inuyasha carrying a new born lizard demon, the same one she'd been playing with all day; of course this worried Inuyasha.

"Star please, careful with that thing, you don't know if it could hurt you." Inuyasha tried to warn he, but stopped when he saw the small demon curl up in her hair and relax in the sun that shone done on them. He figured it was harmless and let it be.

When he closed his eyes and re-opened them Star was nowhere in sight, Inuyasha panicked.

Star looked up into the eyes of a white-haired dog demon, his cheeks lined with purple stripes, and a crescent moon on his forehead. Star smelled him, taking in his scent; she connected him immediately as her uncle.

"Uncle," Stars voice was excited and happy to see him, Sesshomaru almost missed having a young white-haired dog demon excited to see him.

Sesshomaru quickly moved with Star in his arms, a large snake demon was attacking them.

Star clung to her uncle, terrified of the events that were taking place in front of her. She'd never seen a fight before, unless you count sparring practice as fights.

"Star head back to your father now," Sesshomaru sat Star on a tree. Although she was supposed to run back to her father, she sat intrigued by the fight and continued watching. The fight ignited a flame in her, a flame for fighting.


	3. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru took in Star soon after that battle with the demon, she wanted to learn how to fight and she wanted to be a demon. He didn't want this life for her, but she had chosen it. Before taking her in he had conversed with his brother and Kagome in a private and secret meeting; they were shocked to learn of her bloodlust for fighting, but they both had expected it. She had grown more violent in there sparring matches, and as much they hated giving her the chance to fight, they'd both agreed to me taking her.

"Star, hit that dummy by the tree with your claws." Star looked back at Sesshomaru nodding, before sinking her claws into the body of it and dragging them across the chest of the dummy. Star had definitely become more like a demon as days passed; she also looked just like her father. She wore clothing that resembled Inuyasha's only hers' were black, not red. Star's eyes landed towards the forest path, a small boy stood watching her.

"What're you looking at Star?" Sesshomaru's gaze wandered towards her then followed her gaze. The spot she was staring at was empty.

"Nothing uncle, I apologize." Her gaze went back to her training, she fought to get the little boy out of her head, and she didn't want to think about boys or crushes until she was strong enough to fight for herself and not need someone watching her every movement in fear of her being hurt. Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder, this signaled that their training was finished and she could relax.

Instead of doing her normal lying down and eating, she decided to try catching some fish.

"My lord, I'm going to the river. I want to test the sharpness of my claws on the fish." Sesshomaru nodded towards her, she ran off into the forest, heading in the direction of the river.

When she arrived at the river she was met with that boy, the same one who had watched her. Star's heart started beating faster as he turned. His silky black hair, wolf fangs, and dark eyes made him irresistibly attractive to Star. She was confused as to what the hell she should do as he started to walk towards her.


	4. Love Interest

Star watched the wolf boy approach her slowly; he stood right before her looking into her eyes. She'd never realized how much taller he was then her as their height differed by at least 5 inches.

"Hello, Star," she was surprised to know he knew her name, but then again not entirely surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard that dog demon say it, and if I'm not mistaking that demon was the half-demon dog's sibling. Meaning you're Inuyasha's child." Star watched his lips move as his smooth, flowing, voice escaped his throat. Her mind started wondering what it'd be like having those lips touch hers.

"Koda?!"

The sound of the famous wolf tribe leader snapped Star from her daydreams. She looked up at the boy, whom now seem irritated, and backed away. Kouga was her father's rival, and this was his son.

"Father, must you always ruin my attempts to mate?" Star looked at him in anger, he had been attempting to court her; she growled in anger and turned away from him. Kouga didn't bother looking apologetic.

"This girl is not a worthy enough woman to court!" Those words coming from Kouga's mouth sent Star over the edge; her anger could not be encased any more than it already had been. Her pale lips twisted into a snarl as she started walking towards Kouga, he was taken aback and slowly began backing away with his guard up.

"I'm not _worthy_?! I obviously must be to your son otherwise he wouldn't have been following me!"

She punched Kouga in the face sending him into a tree and fracturing her knuckle. She'd never had to use her anger before but now she couldn't help herself. Her fist continued to make contact with Kouga's body until her rage was calmed; she spat on him and snarled at his son before walking off.

That boy had tried to court her and she wouldn't forgive him at all, at least not for a while.


	5. Approach

Everyone around Star had noticed the sudden change in her demeanor and mood. She had become angry looking, hidden away, and constantly growling at things she'd distasted. Something she'd never done before, at first only Sesshomaru noticed, but then everyone else did too.

"Star, what's going with you?" Kagome pleaded for Star to open up to her, but Star just growled, she didn't even look like the same happy little 11 year old girl she used to be just days prior.

Inuyasha walked over, infuriated by his daughters actions towards her mother, "Listen here little girl, you don't growl at your mother!"

In one swift motion, Star clawed across Inuyasha's face and stood up. Her eyes held nothing but anger, sorrow, and pain. She didn't even know what came over herself but now as Inuyasha threatened her if she didn't leave she felt alone. Star ran from the group and jumped into the trees where she continued running. Inuyasha followed her, regretting his threats to her almost immediately; sure she hurt him but she was his child.

As they ran behind Star they saw a large dagger pierced into Star's chest, Inuyasha's eyes grew in shock as his daughter's body toppled to the ground. The lizard demon that slept in her hair slithered out growing into a larger size and stood over Star protecting her. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all surrounded her in fear of whoever threw the dagger coming to finish her off.

Shippo ran under the demon and knelt beside her, he was crying tears as blood trickled from her mouth and blood pooled from the dagger wound. She opened her eyes slowly looking up at Shippo then at everyone else.

"S-Shippo, dad, mom, Sango, and you Noro…" Her hand weakly reached up and rubbed the lizards underbelly, she felt the life slipping from her body.

Inuyasha joined her at her side, as did the others once Noro shrunk back to a medium size.

"You gotta hold on Star! Please, hold on!" Star looked up at him smiling sad, her body wouldn't let her hold on, she spat up blood choking on it and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her close. Her blood covered his bright red clothes.

"I love you guys…" Star's eyes closed softly as her life slipped away.

"Star?! No don't leave us!"

Koda heard the group from afar, he couldn't tell what they were saying but he smelt blood. The smell was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it as he slowly walked up where the group couldn't see him. He saw Star's lifeless body in her father's arms; Koda saw the dagger and rage filled him.

"Excuse me." Koda walked over slowly, "I believe I know who did this if you'd like to know. Star was my friend, the only one I had. "

Inuyasha growled, he knew who Koda was. Koda also knew who he was.

"That dagger, it's my fathers. He threw it because I fell for your daughter and wanted to be with her."

"That can't be the only reason; it takes a lot more than that for Kouga to hurt people." The pain in Kagome's voice broke Koda's heart. It was his fault she was dead.

"It's not…She attacked Kouga viciously, breaking several of his bones, because he said she was worthless for being your child." Inuyasha snapped, you could see it in his face that he was not happy and wanted to hurt Kouga. Koda wasn't going to stand in his way.

Inuyasha was gone in a flash, and Koda walked to Star's side and sat down beside her body. He didn't want to cry but he could feel the tears roll down his face. She looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful but so much blood gave off she was dead.

"Kagome, we should burry her." Kagome looked up at Sango and nodded, it was time for her to let go but Koda never could let go. They took her body to a blessed shrine and buried her on holy ground.


	6. Kidnapped

Inuyasha watched as they buried his first child. There was so much he could've done differently with her, and now it's too late. He turned away from the group and walked back to the village, they all looked at him with a look of empathy and a silent apology. He didn't want to see anyone so he just kept walking, face pointed towards the ground. He had found Kouga and he had killed him, but that didn't bring as much joy as it would have long ago, sure he found his child's killer and killed him but it wasn't going to bring her back, Star was dead. Inuyasha walked to the tree he was once pinned to and sat down. Here he had met Kagome, almost 13 years ago. She didn't even look like she aged but she did mature.

"I could've stopped her from running, why did I have to scare her?!" Inuyasha punched the tree crying, Kikyo watched him from far away. She had yearned for Inuyasha so long and now even though she's given him up it still aches to see him in pain. He blamed himself for his child's death.

Kagome and the others had found Inuyasha; they ran up to him holding him down because he was going to break his hand if he continued. He cried into Kagome's chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

Naraku watched them from far away before heading towards the shrine, he had his eyes on Star and he wasn't going to stop until he got her. Kohaku was of no use to him anymore and soon his shard will be removed and put into Star. He floated up to the shrine bringing along his bees and miasma.

"You will be mine Star." Several monks tried to stop him, but he killed them with ease. The others were alerted to his presence by the screams of the children. They began running back to where Naraku was but he already had Star's body in his arms. He did wait specifically for Sango to be in range of sight, when she was he ripped Kohaku's jewel shard out. His body fell to the ground back to being just a corpse; Naraku disappeared with Star's body.

"Damn it! He has her!" Inuyasha stood shaking in anger, he had failed at protecting her life and now he failed at protecting her in death. What kind of father was he?

Koda vaguely remembered an evil castle near his clan, he turned to run away and Shippo grabbed him on the arm "I'm coming too."

Koda couldn't say no to the little fox, as he would need his help in the end as well. Koda turned into his wolf form and ran with the little fox on his back.


	7. Naraku

Naraku looked down as Star opened her eyes, her ember eyes now a deep purple. She was completely under his control. He laughed as she bowed at his feet. Naraku now had leverage over Inuyasha, by now he'd be blaming himself for the loss of his daughter and he'd do anything to have her back. Something Naraku could use to his advantage.

"Master Naraku?"

Naraku looked down at Star, his new slave, and smiled, "yes my dear?"

"What shall I do about the intruders?" Star pointed in the direction of Koda and Shippo.

"Kill them." Naraku was furious that the son of Koga, that wretched wolf, actually managed to find him, and then there's that pathetic little fox Shippo. Two of the most unlikely of companions have found his secret home.

Star ran outside coming face to face with Koda and Shippo. They were happy to see her alive at first, until they saw her eyes and evil aura that surrounded her. Star had completely succumbed to Naraku's powers and the corrupted jewel shard.

"Star?! What has he done to you?" Koda walked towards her with his hand reached out to her. He couldn't believe that the sweet girl he had met not long ago was tainted by such evil of the jewel shard. Koda grabbed her arm, Star glared at him viciously as he got in her face.

"Star please…remember me," Koda pleaded with her, to the point of tears.

Star stabbed her palm into his chest sending him flying across the courtyard into the trees. Koda growled as he struggled to get up, Inuyasha stopped him as he jumped down in front of Koda with Sesshomaru and a very pissed off Kagome.

They looked into Star's eyes seeing the corruption that was forced into her body and heart, this wasn't Star. Inuyasha had to remind himself of that as he drew his sword. Kagome protested fiercely against the use of force on their daughter, but Star was already attacking so violently force was necessary.

Star was about to stab Inuyasha fatally as he was protecting Kagome but Sesshomaru stepped in front of them taking the blow into his chest. Blood spilled onto the ground as Sesshomaru spat it out. Seeing the blood Star's eyes returned to a hollow ember and she looked at her family and friends.

"W-what have I done…?" Star fell to her knees, an angry cry sounded from the mansion. Naraku squeezed his palm shut, Star's chest filled with a fiery pain that made her scream in agony. The jewel shard was glowing bright red as it ripped from her body sending her back to a dead corpse.

"S-Star…" Koda walked up to her holding his chest, he pulled out the jewel shards he'd ripped from his father's body and placed one in her heart, the other in her head. Hoping that she'd live again.

"Those are shards I've been sensing!" Koda looked up at Kagome and smiled before falling next to Star looking into her hollow eyes.


	8. Awaken Star

Inuyasha looked down at the two small children lying before him, one was his dead daughter, and the other was his rival's son. Sesshomaru looked down at the both weakly from the wound he'd obtained from the fight and slashed his sword across his young niece's chest, her body started to heal and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around confused.

"Father? Uncle? Mom? Koda?" Star sat up holding her head. When she pulled her hand away she looked towards Koda's unconscious body lying beside her and took his hand. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and stood back up. Star was only 11 years old but she felt so much older, she felt like she was Inuyasha's age. Inuyasha growled when he saw her kiss him but he let it drop when Kagome threatened to use the beads around his neck.

"I wanna go home." Star's voice was raspy but her father heard her and picked her up, Kirara picked up Koda and they all began on their walk back to the village. Star was lonely and she was sad, sad that she had caused all the problems and the issues that went along with what she vaguely remembered Naraku doing to her.

As they walked, several villagers bowed to Inuyasha and Kagome. Many of them sympathetic that so much has happened to them but they were happy and satisfied that they had Star back.  
Star was happy to just be back home, be back with Koda, and be around the people that love her. Koda opened his eyes and looked over to where Star was smiling and talking to her father, he yawned as he tried to speak making Star look over at him.

"Koda you're awake!"

"Hey, so are you Star." Koda smiled simply at Star before getting off Kirara and walking beside Inuyasha. Star was eager to try to walk with him but neither him or Inuyasha would let her in her weakened state. Koda smiled softly thinking to himself. His life was going to get better, so was Star's.

_{Really short Chapter I know and I'm sorry but I was running out of ideas for what to do~ I hope you guys liked what little I did write though :)}_


End file.
